The other side of the Storm
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: Hiccup and the gang help Atali to find a bunch of wingmaidens that went missing during a mysterious storm that hit the island. Hiccup ends up getting stranded with an annoyingly optimistic wingmaiden named Katla.
1. Chapter 1: Not according to plan

**I'm finally back! I'm sorry that I don't write much, but I just need to have a full story before I start writing. I don't want to quit another story halfway. This is my first multiple chapter story since the Brave/HttyD crossover. I have seen the new season of RttE a while ago and I absolutely adored it. It was definitely the best season ever. It also introduced me to a new ship: Snotlout and Minden! They didn't get together but Minden kissed Snotlout at the end of ''Chain of Command''. This is the very first time I ship two characters that haven't been officially confirmed as 'in love'. Anyways, this story won't be about Snotlout and Minden. I don't like writing ship stories. However, they will get mentioned here. I made up the idea for this story when I was listening to a song from the new Netflix Trolls The Beat goes on series. The song was called 'on the other side of the storm' and I loved it so much. This story will be very different from it but it just helped me a lot to form the idea. This story takes place during Race to the edge season 6, in between 'Chain of Command' and 'Loyal order of Ingerman'.**

 **Title: The other side of the storm (I had to use the name :P)**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Adventure and Friendship**

 **Ships mentioned: Astrid/Hiccup, Snotlout/Minden**

 **Summary: Hiccup and the gang help Atali to find a bunch of wingmaidens that went missing during a mysterious storm that hit the island. Hiccup ends up getting stranded with an annoyingly optimistic wingmaiden named Katla.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter 1: Not according to plan

It was a sunny morning and nothing but the sound of the wind and the sea could be heard, as the dragon riders flew to whatever they were heading to. Suddenly one of them had to cut off the silence.

''Why are we even headed to wingmaiden island?'' whined Snotlout. The fact that he had to get out of bed early didn't make him quite cranky.

Astrid groaned in annoyance. ''Because they asked for help. A storm went over their island a day ago so we are going to help them in any way we can. It is the least we can do after they agreed with protecting the dragon eye lenses.''

''Exactly'', said Hiccup,''They help us, we help them.''

''And why would you complain? I heard you seemed to take a liking to Minden.'' Astrid added, smirking as Snotlout glared at her.

''Shut up Astrid'' He muttered.

Everyone started laughing

They landed in front of one of the buildings. Atali walked towards them.''Ah, thank Freya you came. We could really use the help.'' She said smiling brightly, but with a hint of sadness and worry in her eyes.

''What happened?'' asked Hiccup, dismounting Toothless.

Atali continued talking. ''As you already know, our island got hit by a storm yesterday. During that storm, a few wingmaidens went missing and a flock of baby razor whips flew off in fear. The storm hit us very suddenly so we didn't have time to bring the razor whips to a safe location. The missing wingmaidens were trying to catch the razorwhips when they went missing.''

Fishlegs frowned. ''Weird, I have never heard of a storm that shows up so suddenly.''

''Alright, then how about we each search for a wingmaiden? Who are missing?'' said Hiccup.

''We are missing Minden, Nadia, Hilde, Katla and Yri. Minden and Nadia went north, Hilde and Yri went south and Katla went west.''

Snotlout immediately raised his hand. ''I'll look for Minden!'' Everyone looked at him in disbelief and slight amusement. ''What?'',added Snotlout,''If I have to do something I would rather look for her than one of the others.''

''So, Snotlout will be looking for Minden. Tuff, you join him. Astrid, you should search for Nadia. Ruff looks for Yri. Fishlegs looks for Hilde and I'll look for Katla.'' Said Hiccup. Everyone left to do what they were told. Except for Astrid.

She quickly grabbed his arm before he could get on Toothless. ''Hiccup, are you sure you will be okay?''

Hiccup nodded and quickly kissed her forehead. ''Don't worry, I'll be fine. We meet up here when we're ready. Please be careful out there.''

Astrid smiled, got on Stormfly and left

A few hours passed. Hiccup had been searching west for quite some time. He started wondering if Katla was even out here. All his doubts were washed away when he saw a girl flying right under the clouds with a baby razorwhip on her back. He flew after her and due to Toothless's speed, he could easily catch up with her. She stopped flying when she noticed him.

''Oh, hey Hiccup!'' She said, already knowing his name from the times that he visited wingmaiden island with the riders, ''What are you doing here?''

She looked indifferent from most other wingmaidens. However, she had cherry red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked much happier than she actually should be in the situation she was in.

''Are you Katla?'' he asked. She nodded. ''Good, you need to get back to wingmaiden island. Atali is worried about you.''

Hiccup expected her to go back easily. But sadly the gods were not with him that day.

''No, I'm not going back yet. Some of the baby razorwhips went in this direction and I won't get back until I have found them.''

She flew away quickly. But she headed right for the huge stormcloud in the distance.

Hiccup groaned in exasperation and chased after her. The wind was increasing the closer he got to the storm. He had to yell in order to make himself audible. ''Katla! You need to come with me now! You're getting too close the storm!''

Hiccup couldn't see Katla's face but he knew she was rolling her eyes. ''Hiccup, just go! I can handle-''

Before she could even finish her sentence the wind made her lose her balance and she started falling, screaming in fear. Toothless immediately soared towards her as fast as he could. Hiccup caught her in his arms quickly but then the wind knocked him off Toothless.

They were falling down. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his head and he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Trust me, the next chapter will be better. I'm planning to get more humour into it and there is going to be more adventure. Also, a custom made dragon species is gonna make an appearance. If you liked it please leave a review and tell me what you want to see in future chapters. I also have a few future one-shot and full story ideas which I haven't published so tell me if you like one or more of the ideas:**

 **-Young Hiccup joining a Berk council meeting for the very first time with his father.**

 **-The modern version of the first movie.**

 **-Young Hiccup joining some sort of trial for young Vikings similar to the trial in the first book where they had to catch their own dragon. But instead of catching a dragon it will be something different.**

 **If you have any other idea, let me know too. I would love to write more after I finish this story**


	2. Chapter 2: A minor setback

**Hey everyone! I'm back for another chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I could've started writing this sooner but first I had to try to rap Guns and Ships from Hamilton…I did not succeed…damnit Lafayette…I think Lafayette doesn't need oxygen. Imagine someone with a Dutch accent rapping the song of someone with a French accent…just imagine it… -_-**

 **Anyways, I really loved all the positive reactions on the first chapter. I am so glad people are sending reviews because they keep me motivated and give me the feeling that I'm actually writing this for other people instead of just myself. Before I go back into the story I want to announce that I will write a short One-Shot right after I finish this chapter which will be about Hiccup joining his very first council meeting with his father when he is around 6 or something. Also, I want to give a shout out to the following fanfics which I am reading right now. Just giving some respect to these amazing writers:**

 **-My Hiccup, by Jettara1**

 **This is actually the second time I am reading this story. It is about 104 chapters long and it follows Hiccup throughout his life from Birth to somewhere during Race to the Edge. It will cost you some free time but it's great.**

 **-If, by harrypanther**

 **Absolutely loving this fanfic already. I started reading it today since it showed up in my inbox and it has definitely helped me get through a day of boring school.**

 **I will give a shout out to fanfic authors from now on every time I find a new story that I'm enjoying. So, now that's done. Let's get back into the story.**

Chapter 2: A minor setback

Hiccup opened his eyes and immediately closed them again for two reasons. One, the light change was cruel. The last time he was conscious it was much darker due to the weather but now it was sunny. Two, the world was spinning like crazy. He started to become more aware of his surroundings and with that came the excruciating pain in his head.

He tried to ignore the pain and noticed he was laying on sand. More specifically, a beach. He heard the sea close to him. He tried to get up but got pushed back the second he did.

''Woah, easy. You took quite a blow. How do you feel?'' said a very familiar female voice. He slowly brought up the courage to open his eyes again and saw Katla sitting next to him, with her hands on his shoulders to keep him from getting up too quickly.

''What happened?'' he asked. He rubbed the back of his head and felt fabric wrapped around it.

''We were falling through the storm when something hit you on the head. I have no idea what it was but it sure left some damage. They looked like claw marks.''

Hiccup frowned. ''Claw marks? That could have been a dragon, but why would a dragon just randomly attack someone?''

''I have no idea'' ,said Katla, ''But I'd rather not find out.''

Katla got her hands off his shoulders and allowed him to sit up slowly. He saw his surroundings for the first time. They were on a beach, as he already guessed. At the end of the beach started the forest, which didn't look very welcoming. Judging by the length of the beach, the island was pretty big.

Katla continued talking.''We landed in the water. If we had landed here instead of in the water near the beach we would have been dead. I don't know where our dragons are but I'm sure they will be fine.''

A feeling of panic instantly filled Hiccup and he got to his feet. ''We're stranded here without having any idea where our dragons are?!''

Of course he had been stranded before. But every time he had Toothless with him. Now it was just him and Katla here and Toothless could possibly be hurt.

''Don't worry Hiccup, I'm sure we will be fine. Atali will find us eventually.'' She said, smiling.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her positive attitude. ''Alright, last time I was stranded I had Toothless. Maybe if we can find a dragon somewhere we can use it to search for our dragons and get out of here.''

''Wait, you've been stranded before?''

Hiccup nodded. ''Yes, at least three times or more if you include the time Toothless ate an eel and got all crazy.''

Katla snickered. ''How do you keep getting in those kind of situations?''

Hiccup shrugged. ''Hmm, nineteen years and I still don't know.''

They continued talking as they walked further into the forest.

The forest reminded Hiccup a lot of a ghost town, but without any buildings. It was quite creepy. There wasn't any sound of animals, many trees were damaged or blown over and there was no sign of any kind of dragon even though it looked like some species could perfectly live there.

A few hours passed and they were giving up hope of finding any dragons on this island. The last place they had to check was the mountain that was in the middle of the island. If only his companion could be quiet.

''Are we there yet?''

''No''

''Can't we take a break?''

''No, we need to keep going.''

It was quiet for a while and Hiccup was almost starting to get hopeful until…

''When do we get there? I'm tired.''

''We have been walking for only twenty minutes!''

Hiccup resisted the urge to scream. They really had been walking for twenty minutes now but Katla couldn't stay quiet and didn't seem to take their situation very seriously. Not to mention he still had the huge headache to deal with.

''Hiccup, are we there yet?'' asked Katla for the fifth time.

''Can you be quiet for once please?!''

Katla finally stayed quiet. Until they heard a big roar behind them. They both froze instantly.

''What was that?''

''I have no idea but it didn't sound friendly…'' said Hiccup quietly.

They turned around very slowly to face whatever was stalking them. They stared right in the face of the weirdest dragon they had ever seen.

The dragon looked like a huge snake but had big wings, similar to the ones bats had. Its scales were black and gray and the tip of its tail was the shape of a fork. It only had front legs but that didn't make it any less scary, since there were giant claws attached to them. The dragon roared a second time and clouds started to form above it. Hiccup and Katla both stared in horror.

Hiccup snapped out of it first and immediately grabbed Katla's wrist. He started running and pulled her along with him. In the meantime it started raining and the wind pulled trees out of the ground.

''Do you have a plan?'' screamed Katla, barely hearable over the sound of the wind.

''Yes, as a matter of fact I have.'' Screamed Hiccup.

''A good one?''

''I have a plan'' he screamed back.

He kept pulling her wrist as they kept running until they reached a crack in the mountain. Hiccup was just about to run past it but Katla pushed herself through the crack and pulled Hiccup with her.

Outside they could hear the dragon roar as it flew right past the crack. Now they noticed they were in a cave.

''Great, now we're stuck.'' Said Hiccup.

Katla smiled. ''Hey, atleast we're alive right? I'm positive Atali or the other dragon riders will find us. We will be fine. You just gotta think of a plan.''

Hiccup rolled his eyes. ''Do you know how hard it is to just make up a plan? We have no dragons here and that dragon could track us any second.''

''I suppose that's a minor setback.'' Said Katla, shrugging.

''A minor setback?! Are you kidding me?! Do you take anything seriously?!'' snapped Hiccup.

''Fine, you want me to take something seriously?!'',yelled Katla,''I will take this seriously. You'll see, I will fix this on my own!'' Katla pushed herself through the crack in the wall again and ran out into the storm.

''No, wait! I'm sorry!'' yelled Hiccup. But she was already gone.

Katla raced through the forest. She was freezing and completely soaked but she didn't care. Atleast this way nobody saw she was crying. Not like anyone was there to see it anyway.

Her muscles felt like they were on fire from all the running, so she forced herself to stop and sit down under a tree.

While she was trying to catch her breath she didn't notice the big dragon landing right in front of her.

 **Haha, another cliffhanger! I'm so cruel!** **I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Heartbeat Away

**Hey buddies! It is finally time for vacation. I don't know if other countries have a holiday right now, but I do know mine has. So, time for lots of fanfiction! Back to the story!**

Chapter 3: A Heartbeat Away

Katla had never felt such fear before. Her heartbeat went faster than ever as she looked right into the face of the angry dragon. The dragon let out an ear-piercing shriek and she screamed in fear. She got up and ran as fast as she could.

The dragon followed her through the forest. Eventually, she reached a dead end. The mountain was blocking her path and the dragon cornered her. Right when she thought it was all over and the dragon loaded its fire, something roughly pushed her aside.

She hit the ground and though it knocked all the air out of her lungs, she got to her feet almost immediately. Hiccup had hit the ground a few feet away from her. She assumed he had been blown against the tree when the fire struck. A patch of grass was singed close to him, so she didn't think he had been hit by the fire itself.

She ran to him and turned him on his back. ''Hiccup!''

He was unconscious. His good leg was in a rather awkward position. She didn't have much time to inspect his injuries though. The dragon was not done with them. So, she picked him up and started running.

She took back what she had thought before. She had never felt more fear that she felt now. A few minutes ago, only she had been in danger but now Hiccup was in danger too. She heard the dragon roar behind her and started running faster. She ran until she reached the cave she had been in with Hiccup earlier.

She lay Hiccup down on the floor and made a fire to warm them up. The embers floated around the cave. Usually, this would make her feel all giddy inside. But not this time. She had forced Hiccup to leave the cave, just because she decided to run out. He was hurt because of her. If he didn't wake up it would be all her fault.

She went to sit next to Hiccup and started examining his injuries. First, she looked at his leg. A dark bruise was already forming on it and it was broken. She looked at his face and noticed his eyes had opened.

''Hey'' he muttered, smiling up at her.

She rolled her eyes. ''Don't 'Hey' me! What were you thinking? Just jumping in front of me and nearly getting yourself killed.''

''Put emphasis on 'Nearly'''

''I don't know if I want to hug you right now or throw you off the mountain.''

''Can I pick?'' He said, smirking.

''You're impossible. You nearly killed yourself there. I was worried. If I had just stayed with you in the cave you wouldn't have to save me, and you wouldn't be hurt.'' She rambled.

''Katla, it's not your fault. It was my own decision. Besides, you ran out because I offended you. It's my fault.'' He said as he sat up.

''Thanks, Hiccup. For saving me.''

He grinned at her, recalling that she just saved him too. ''Hey, you help me. I help you.''

''We have one more problem,'' she said ''How are we ever going to get off this island?''

 **And done! A third chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last one. Hope you liked this chapter and let me know if you enjoyed it. And if you have any ideas for fanfictions you might like, send it to me. I'll be more than happy to make my vacation productive and write it.**


	4. Chapter 4: A run of problems

**Okay, so I know I promised to write during my vacation but I ended up playing video games all day. It has been kind of hectic lately since I am in my exam year so I was sort of playing the stress away. But now I will write the very last chapter. I hope it doesn't suck so if you have tips or compliments (maybe) just send me a review, please? I am addicted to reviews XD**

Chapter 4: A run of trouble

"How are we ever going to get off this island?"

A long and awkward silence followed. When Hiccup looked at Katla he could instantly see his words from earlier had hurt her. She no longer acted like the optimistic talker she had been before that. Hiccup had no idea why he had said it in the first place but he knew it was stupid.

Now he had to find a way off the island and cheer up Katla. He decided to start with the last one. "Hey, it won't be that hard" he lied "I'm a dragon rider. I had to escape from impossible situations before."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but now you've got a broken leg, remember?" He looked at his only remaining leg, finally noticing the pain pulsing through it.

"Alright, that's a minor setback. But don't underestimate me. My motto is: maybe I'll get lucky next time." Katla chuckled slightly.

"So you have a plan?" she asked. Hiccup opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. "So you don't have a plan?" He shook his head.

"I need some time to think. The Stormbringer can create storms, so-" She would cut him off.

"The Stormbringer? I thought you didn't know that dragon. How do you know that's its name?" She wondered.

"Because I named it." He said. "Anyways, it can create storms. That's the hard part. I think our best option is trying to make a raft. However, for that, we need materials, which we don't have here. And we need to get to the water if we can even manage to make it."

"I will search for the materials. I just have to hide from that dragon while you make the raft." Said Katla with a smile.

"No way. The last time you went out of this cave on your own you nearly died. I will search for the materials."

"And how do you think you can manage that? You've got a broken leg genius." She said. "Hiccup, I will be fine. Our priority right now is getting off this island and back to Wingmaiden island. We don't have time to argue about something like this."

Hiccup sighed in defeat. He didn't like the idea of her doing this all by herself while he had the lazy task. "Fine, but be careful."

She ran out with a nod, leaving Hiccup on his own in the cave.

Katla looked around. It was already dark, though it might have been the stormclouds shielding the sun. The rain and wind had already stopped.

She ran through the forest, paying attention in case she would accidentally bump into the Stormbringer.

An hour later she had finally gathered some nice thick branches and brought them back to the cave.

"Well, those certainly are great branches. I believe I can work with that." Said Hiccup when she came back into the cave.

"So, what do we need next?" She asked him.

"We need some thick logs," he said. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Hiccup, I'll be fine. I just need to get those logs here. A lot of trees have been blown over during the storm so it can't be that hard."

He nodded. "Fine." He sat back in defeat and watched as she ran out.

A few hours passed and Katla had not returned yet. Hiccup was getting more worried by the second. Suddenly he heard a loud scream outside.

He got up immediately, biting back a scream as he put weight on his only remaining leg, and balanced against the wall of the cave. He grabbed the most sturdy looking branch he could find and used it as a crutch.

Hiccup limped out of the cave as fast as he could.

Katla was on the ground. The Stormbringer had pounced on her and had her pinned down. She was terrified.

In the meantime, Hiccup was watching from behind trying to form a plan. His eyes fell on a bunch of rocks. He grabbed one and threw it right at the Stormbringer's head. The dragon's head shot up and he was in front of Hiccup within seconds.

Hiccup took a step backwards and held out his hands. "Woah, easy. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to go home."

The dragon remained hostile and roared in Hiccup's face. It opened it's mouth again, ready to fire when suddenly something pounced on it.

The dragon landed on the ground next to Hiccup and was pinned. Hiccup and Katla both turned to look at what had saved them.

It was Toothless. He roared into the Stormbringer's face and seemed ready to fire at it. A little flock of 5 baby razorwhips was standing next to him.

"Toothless, no!" Yelled Hiccup. He immediately sat back, glaring at the Stormbringer.

Hiccup noticed the Stormbringer looked heartbroken. Suddenly it didn't look as threatening. He approached it carefully. The dragon looked towards a small ledge on the side of the mountain. On top of it rested a nest with a few black eggs laying in it.

"Of course…those are your eggs…you were just trying to protect those from us…" Hiccup said, suddenly feeling bad for attacking the dragon.

He walked towards Toothless and softly scratched his head. "Thanks for saving us bud." Toothless warbled and nudged Hiccup happily.

Hiccup looked towards Katla, who was at the moment playing with the baby razorwhips. "Okay, I think we should go now."

Katla nodded and let her own razorwhip sit on her back. Hiccup climbed on Toothless and soon they were flying away from the island.

They landed on Wingmaiden Island a few minutes later. Atali came running out of one of the huts. "Hiccup, Katla! Where on earth have you been?"

"It's a very long story," said Katla. "But, I found the baby razorwhips."

Atali smiled. "That's great. You better go clean yourself up."

Katla looked down at herself, noticing she was covered in dirt from earlier. Then she left.

Hiccup was still sitting on Toothless and watched as Katla walked away when he suddenly felt a punch on his shoulder.

"Ow! What the-" he turned around to look at Astrid who quickly kissed him.

"Where were you?! We've been looking for you the entire time you were gone!" she yelled.

"I know. We got into a bit of trouble out there. I'll tell you the full story later."

The riders left Wingmaiden island a day later. Hiccup's leg had been taken care of and it was fine to fly back to the Edge as long as he didn't put weight on it for now. Katla and Hiccup would still write letters to each other frequently, even after the war with the dragon hunters was over. And they would never forget their adventure.

 **That was it for now! I know I am terrible at endings by the way. I really think Katla and Hiccup would keep writing letters to each other though. If you have any suggestions for future stories, please send me. I'm curious. I hope you liked the story. And I apologise again for the time I spent writing this chapter. Bye!**


End file.
